Trouble
by Calixtos
Summary: OS - Alors qu'il vient de sauver Captain America de la noyade, le Soldat de l'Hiver est confronté aux sensations qui s'étaient éveillées en lui depuis peu.


Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Soldat de l'Hiver, le froid s'immisçait langoureusement en lui, tout comme la douleur de son épaule démise par Captain America. La noirceur d'un abîme s'étendait peu à peu dans son esprit engourdi par la violence de l'immersion. Sans qu'il le sache, des larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes d'eau perlant délicatement sur son visage ravagé par la tempête qui se déchaînait en son for-intérieur. Trempé jusqu'aux os, son uniforme paraissait agripper lourdement sa chair afin de lui rappeler sans cesse son allégeance à Hydra. La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait marchant avec difficulté, il s'affala quelques mètres plus loin dans le sable grossier. Le Soldat de l'Hiver resta à genoux, les jambes rabattues sous le reste de son corps. Ses bras reposaient lamentablement sur ses cuisses. Son buste, construit de chair et de métal, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration emballée. Les épaules voûtées et le visage baissé, caché par ses cheveux trempés, il était perdu, sans la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait agir.

Lentement il se redressa, les mèches de sa chevelure glaciale glissant sur son cou le firent une nouvelle fois frissonner. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'héliporteur qui s'effondrait peu à peu sur lui-même dans une multitude de gerbes enflammées. Les explosions se reflétaient dans son regard immobile, contrastant durement avec l'acier de ses iris.

Des sensations, des images appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre, à un autre temps, le submergeaient depuis son combat contre Captain America dans l'héliporteur, comme s'il fut un temps où son corps avait été habité par un autre et que cette vie précédente refaisait surface subitement.

 _La résonnance d'une promesse le reflet d'une silhouette frêle et blonde, la suavité d'un parfum féminin, puis une sensation glacée de chute… la vision d'un petit appartement noirâtre sous les toits la rigidité d'un uniforme militaire kaki le goût enivrant d'un baiser, puis l'éclat de cris joyeux d'enfants…_

Il était assailli par ces sensations sans queue ni tête, lui faisant peu à peu perdre pied.

Quelque chose lui échappait pourquoi le ressentait-il comme un cri désespéré des profondeurs de son âme ?

Complètement à la merci de cet imposant délire, l'assassin ne percevait plus sa réalité et oubliait sa position de faiblesse, s'exposant aux dangers qui pouvaient surgir au moindre instant.

Etrangement, il devinait que ses hallucinations n'étaient pas étrangères à Captain America qui le hantait tout autant qu'elles. Le visage familier de son ennemi restait imprimé sur sa rétine dans une image ensanglantée. Pourquoi l'avait-t-il sauvé de la noyade sachant pertinemment qu'il compromettait sa mission ? Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps refit surface : la culpabilité. Encore faible, cette sensation était tout juste assez présente pour qu'il en prenne conscience.

Etait-il coupable de ne pas avoir achevé sa mission ou bien de ne pas avoir su abandonner quand il en était encore temps ?

Le retentissement de sirènes l'arracha de ses pensées lugubres, un semblant de force lui revint et il se releva d'un geste mécanique sans en prendre conscience.

Ce n'était qu'un instant de profonde détresse mais il se jura de trouver des réponses à ses questions si le trouble ne venait pas à s'estomper. Et sa sombre silhouette s'éloigna d'une démarche incertaine dans le flou d'un avenir encore inexistant.

Le soldat de l'Hiver, sans le savoir, avait pris sa toute première décision depuis les soixante-dix années passées au service d'Hydra. La machine était à présent en marche, le soldat asservi allait finir de se détruire pour laisser place à celui qui attendait insconciemment dans un recoin de son âme : James Buchanan Barnes. Car ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble. L'un des deux devait mourir. Et Captain America avait mortellement blessé le Soldat de l'Hiver.

* * *

Voilà ! :) C'était mon premier OS, il est court mais ce n'est qu'un début, enfin j'espère.

J'attends vos retours, qu'il soient positifs ou négatifs, longs ou courts (même un simple mot me ferait plaisir).

J'espère à bientôt !


End file.
